


More Than Happy

by HappyEight



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/HappyEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny doesn't know why she thought this aspect of her relationship with Sheldon would be any more normal than the rest of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Happy

At first Penny was alarmed when ten minutes or so after they had sex for the first time Sheldon leapt out of bed dragging a sheet along with him to wrap around his waist. He was muttering frantically under his breath in long chains that Penny did not understand one lick. 

“Moonpie? Sheldon what's wrong?” She asked in alarm as Sheldon paced back and forth in his bedroom, his legs becoming increasingly tangled in the bed sheet. “Did I do something wrong?” Sheldon gave her a brief disparaging look before looking down at the sheet and arranging it around his waist in a skirt like fashion before continuing to mutter under his breath in long chains that Penny still couldn't understand. 

“Sheldon what's wrong?” Penny demanded a little more intensely grabbing Sheldon's shirt from from near the foot of the bed where it had ended up after Penny had dragged it off of him earlier. She pulled the shirt over her own head and he really was starting to worry her because that didn't even elicit a small response from him. This was definitely not how she had expected their first time together to pan out. She'd prepared herself for a number of scenarios but this had not been one of them. 

“That's it!” Sheldon exclaimed in excitement as he came precariously close to bounding out of the bedroom. Penny followed a second later after pulling on her sleep shorts, though they were mostly unnecessary considering Sheldon's shirt covered most of her thighs and almost touched her knees. 

She found him in the front room scribbling frantically on his whiteboard with a manic expression on his face. Her mood quickly turned from alarmed to slightly irritated. 

“You just worried me half to death so you could work on your equation?” She asked trying to keep her voice level. Had sex with her really been that uninteresting? She had been pretty sure that he had been as into the act as she had been but the way he was frantically writing on the whiteboard was leading her to believe otherwise. “I'm sorry sex with me was so boring.” 

“Don't be absurd Penny. I highly enjoyed engaging in coitus with you.” Sheldon paused, the pen in his hand coming to a standstill briefly. “It also seems to have granted me the suddenly clarity to solve the problem I have been having with my equation. If I had known that sexual stimulation would grant me an even greater ability to focus on my work I would have considered coitus years ago.” “Sheldon can you please just say sex like a normal person.” Penny grimaced as she sat down on the couch knowing that no matter how many times she asked him he'd go on saying coitus. She was starting to think that he did it just because he knew it bugged her. As Penny mused, Sheldon was wielding his marker like some sort of great sword and she wondered how much force would be required to break a whiteboard marker. Given the amount of force Sheldon was writing with she imagine it was pretty close to how much a dry erase marker could take. 

With a final flourish Sheldon stepped back from the whiteboard with a smug look on his face. 

“Done.” 

“Fantastic.” Penny was only slightly sarcastic in her expression, it was difficult to stay irritated at Sheldon when he looked so accomplished with himself. 

“Indeed.” Sheldon agreed giving Penny a blinding smile. “You see this part here? I've been trying to figure out for weeks what was wrong with it. And my problem was that there was nothing wrong with it. The logic was flawless. The problem was that I was missing a piece-” 

As Sheldon explained what had been wrong with his equation and how he had fixed it, Penny settled more firmly onto the couch and tried to pay attention to his words even though she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Instead she just listened to the enthusiastic tone of his voice and the one hand that was waving the marker around like a pointer while the other hand clenched at the sheet still wrapped around his waist.

It was in this moment an idea gradually dawned on her. This was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She may not understand a word that was coming out of Sheldon's mouth but she was more than happy to sit there and listen to him. A smile crept onto her lips when she realized how absurd it was that she was content to sit and listen to Sheldon Cooper enthusiastically explain a physics problem. This definitely was not how she had expected her life to turn out, but she was happy that it had.


End file.
